Crystalia Amaquelin
Real Name: Crystalia Amaquelin *'Current Alias:' Crystal *'Aliases:' Ixchel, Elementelle *'Relatives:' **Quelin (father) **Ambur Amaquelin (mother) **Ronan (husband, separated) **Rynda (aunt) **Mander (uncle) **Medusalith Amaquelin (sister) **Blackagar Boltagon (cousin) **Gorgon (cousin) **Karnak (cousin) **Maximus (cousin) **Psynapse (cousin) **Triton (cousin) **Ahura Boltagon (nephew) **Luna Maximoff (daughter) **Pietro Maximoff (ex-husband, marriaged annulled) *'Affiliation:' Inhuman Royal Family, Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission, Universal Inhumans; formerly Fantastic Four, Galactic Council, Avengers *'Base of Operations:' R.I.V., New Attilan; Formerly Attilan; Avengers Mansion *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' Attilan, New Attilan *'Marital Status:' Separated *'Education:' Traditional Attilan education *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Strawberry blonde *'Origin:' Inhuman *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean Powers and Abilities Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills that are superior to those of human athletes. Her inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction times, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Speed'' Elementalism: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: earth, air, fire, and water. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level. *''Aerokinesis:'' She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth, she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado-intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She has also demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as 30 miles. **''Flight:'' She can summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight and others and elevate herself to fly at high altitudes and speeds. **''Force Fields:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while sub-merged in water and molten lava. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determined what may or may not pass through the barrier. *''Geokinesis:'' She can control the various atmospheric substances that make up common bedrock, including iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc., creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control the earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Further, she can control the movement of water to a certain extent through the manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to low in designated directions. The maximum volume of water she can control is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. **''Cryokinesis:'' Her control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. *''Pyrokinesis:'' She possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. *''Atomic Manipulation:'' She possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls for various effects. **''Electrogenesis:'' She is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. ***''Electrokinesis:'' Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. **''Hydrogenesis:'' She cause cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. **''Thermokinesis:'' Her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. ***''Cryogenesis:'' By slowing the movement of water molecules, she can instantly freeze water. This ability, coupled with her power of hydrogenesis, allows her to spontaneously generate ice. ***''Pyrogenesis:'' By accelerating oxygen molecules, she is able to cause fire to spontaneously ignite. *''Elemental Awareness:'' Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or inhuman would not, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample was not native to a particular area. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Geokinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetic Field Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis